


Gamzee/Tavros Suits Me

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Promstuck [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Prom, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Sloppy Makeouts, Suits, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee likes suits apparently.<br/>Especially on Tavros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee/Tavros Suits Me

Tavros Nitram was fiddling with his tie in one of the changing rooms of a Promwear shop in town.

He heard humming in the cubicle next to him and knew it to be his matesprite, Gamzee Makara. He knew this because:  
1) He and Gamzee had come to the prom shop together.  
2) He could hear quiet 'honk' sounds amidst the humming every so often.

Damn it. He was still having no luck with the brown tie in his hands so he left his cubicle and knocked on the door of Gamzee's.

"wHo ThE mOtHeRfUcK iS iT?" called Gamzee.  
"uH,, i-iT'S ME,,," replied Tavros "i-iM,,, uM,, sTRUGGLING WITH MY,, uH,,, tIE COULD YOU GIVE ME A HAND?"

The door of the cubicle opened and Tavros came face to face with Gamzee: he was wearing a dark purple suit, a white shirt and a charcoal tie which was only tied loosely around his neck. Although the troll normally wore baggy t-shirts and polka dot pants, his slender form still managed to make a suit look good. Certainly in Tavros' humble opinion anyway.

"wHaT tHe MoThErFuCk Is Up TaVbRo?" the clown grinned lazily.  
"u-uH,, i-i NEED HELP WITH MY,, uH,, tIE..." The brownblood mumbled.  
"sUrE bRo CoMe AlL uP aNd In HeRe" Gamzee moved aside so Tavros could enter the cubicle.

Gamzee closed the cubicle door and turned to face Tavros. He closed the half step of space between them and took the tie from his matesprite's hand. As he was fastening it, Gamzee took the time to think about everything he loved about his miracle of a matesprite: his chocolate brown eyes, his cute fluffy little mohawk, his badass bull horns, his smile: timid yet so motherfucking warm, his body in that charcoal suit and white shirt-

Well that was motherfucking new. But the more Gamzee let his think pan (which was not as corroded with soporific slime as people thought) process it, the more he couldn't help but think that Tavros looked motherfucking hot in a suit.

He decided to act upon this miraculous revelation and, as soon as he'd fastened the tie, used it to pull his matesprite into a heated kiss.

Tavros, who had himself been musing over things he loved about Gamzee (the indigo eyes, the gravity-defying hair, the sloping horns and many more things besides), was jerked from his thoughts as his lips met the purpleblood's and he let out a surprised squeak, which was muffled by Gamzee's mouth and exploring tongue.

The brownblood was helpless to resist as Gamzee continued to plunder his mouth, causing Tavros' mind to go blank, and his thin hands to wander over the suit. Nitram wasn't exactly unwilling though, wrapping his arms around his matesprite's neck.

When Gamzee finally pulled away from Tavros' mouth to breathe, he let out a breathy chuckle as he watched a strand of saliva that was connecting their lips break.

"wHILE IM ALWAYS UP F-FOR,, uH,, s-sLOPPY MAKEOUTS,,," panted Tavros "uM,, w-wHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?"  
"BeCaUsE yOu LoOk MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcUlOuS iN a MoThErFuCkInG sUiT tAvBaBe." grinned the clown.  
Tav made a sound of disbelief and looked away "n-nO I DON'T...iM NOT,, uM,, a-aLL THAT." he mumbled.

Gamzee let his smile fall. It always hurt when Tavros put himself down like that. He just wished Tavros could see everything that Gamzee saw in him: the millions of reasons Gamzee loved him.

"i MoThErFuCkInG dIsAgReE tAv." Gamzee growled quietly "I mOtHeRfUcKiNg ThInK- nO i MoThErFuCkInG kNoW hOw MoThErFuCkInG aWeSoMe YoU aRe...AnD....iT mAkEs Me SaD wHeN yOu DoNt MoThErFuCkInG sEe It ToO." he spoke softly by the end.  
Tavros gently nudged his nose against Gamzee's and whispered "hONK..." which earned a small smile from the purpleblood.

Then the brownblood hid his face in the purpleblood's neck and said, with no stammer or hesitation at all "iM SORRY, GAMZEE. i DON'T WANT TO MAKE YOU SAD...fLUSHED FOR YOU." he mumbled.  
"aWw YoU cOuLdNt EvEr MaKe Me SaD tAvBrO...mOtHeRfUcKiNg FlUsHeD fOr YoU tOo BaBy." murmured Gamzee.

Tavros looked up and smiled, pulling away but not before he'd kissed Gamzee's nose.  
"uH,, hOW ABOUT WE GET,, uM,, cHANGED THEN CARRY ON,, uH,, m-mAKEOUTS BACK AT MY HIVE?" he suggested.  
"MoThErFuCkInG sUiTs Me." grinned Gamzee.

Tavros rolled his eyes at the pun and Gamzee stole one last kiss from him before letting his matesprite leave the cubicle.

Shame really, Tavros really did look motherfucking hot in a suit.


End file.
